


The Aunt May Tingle

by mcrvel



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Parker Luck, Spideychelle, aunt may - Freeform, aunt may has mothers instincts, but we all know shes smarter, enjoy, first fic, hickey, idk what this is, idk what this is lol, little bit of embarassment, lots of fluff, mj has a hickey too, peter has a hickey, peter is an adorable idiot, postcredit scene never happened, so it probably stays hidden, spiderman - Freeform, spideychelle date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrvel/pseuds/mcrvel
Summary: Peter Parker finds himself in a humiliating situation, but what else is new?i literally don't know what this is but i hope you enjoy lol
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Aunt May Tingle

Kudos to Peter for keeping his secret identity mostly hidden. Really, kudos to him. It's a miracle he was able to do so, he's Peter Parker, and he can't seem to ever keep his mouth shut.

Until now. He doesn't need Aunt May to know what he and MJ do when she's not around. Not that she doesn't have her assumptions of course, but Peter Parker decides that his and MJ's little rendezvous don't need to be public knowledge. Yet, he's Peter Parker, and the "Parker Luck" has been too kind to his relationship.

He's at school, more specifically lunch, talking to Ned and MJ, as per usual. Peter reaches for his bag, and Ned gasps. "Peter! You... you have something on your neck!" Ned says, dumbfounded. "Mhm, you know being Spiderman isn't all fun and games, bruises happen Ned." MJ snickers, because, she loves the boy, but he can be quite oblivious. "That's not a bruise Peter!" Ned says, because he knows what it is, and he doesn't think Peter is even aware of it. "Technically, it is." MJ says, deciding to put in her two cents. Peter, still oblivious as usual, looks up from his bag. "Huh?" he says. "You have a hickey, bugboy." MJ says, because, as much as she enjoys his ignorance, he really ought to know. "A-A hickey?" Peter yelps, hand flying to his neck. Ned is still dumbfounded, even though he knows what it is, and how it got there, it had just registered that MJ had done that to him. MJ. Feisty little MJ had given Spiderman a hickey. Gross. "But-But...." Peter is spluttering, because he's really a clueless dork. "How did I not notice that?" He moans. MJ and Ned exchange a glance. "Shit, how do I hide this from my aunt?" He says, now realizing what having a hickey means. 

"Makeup, like I did." MJ suggests. "No. That's too obvious. May can tell when I use makeup to cover bruises, she has like a sixth sense for that, like my spidey sense except-" "You mean your Peter Tingle?" Ned can't help but butt in. "Shut up. Don't call it that." Peter says. "Wear it like a medal then bugboy." MJ says. "No! May is going to FREAK if she sees it!" Peter moaned. "Then go hang with the Avengers or something, and get home late. Or be out Spider-ing for a long time tonight. You actually have reasons not to be home." MJ sighs. She could go on, after all, Peter has loads of excuses he used to use on her, maybe one ought to work on his aunt.

Peter decides that the Avengers would definitely notice, so he was quick to veto that. "How bout we go on a date?" MJ suggests. "Umm, but wouldn't that-" "Look Parker, you need an excuse to be out late, and if she sees it in the morning, at least she thinks it happened tonight, instead of... well... you know..." Peter turns bright red. Thank goodness he has a brilliant girlfriend. "I don't want to know." Ned decides, which is a wise decision on his part.

So Peter and MJ go on a date. First, they go and get coffee. MJ won't tell Peter where they're going, but Peter doesn't mind, because MJ is happy, and when MJ is happy, so is he. While waiting for their coffee, Peter blurts "Where are yours? Hickeys I mean?" He turns bright red, and MJ raises an eyebrow. "You should know bugboy, you put them there." MJ teased, lowering her collar slightly, so Peter could see the faint markings in a trail up her neck. 

Once they had their coffee, MJ brought them to....the library. "Em?" Peter asks, confused. MJ rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand, and dragging him to the kids section. "It's read-aloud time, and you bugboy, are going to read." MJ says, motioning to the children sitting on the rug. The lady keeping them calm smiles when she sees MJ. "Michelle!" she says, relieved. "They've requested this book." she says, handing MJ a book titled "Spiderman Saves the Day." MJ passes the book to Peter. "Actually, I was hoping my boyfriend could read today." MJ says. The lady, who's nametag reads Loraine, nods and says "Go right ahead." 

MJ motions for Peter to sit in the chair, while the kids stare expectantly. Peter opens the book, and begins to read. The story Peter's reading, is about Spiderman, and MJ can tell Peter's uncomfortable. The kids however, are invested in the story, and every time Peter hesitates, the wide-eyed children looking up at him are all he needs to continue. When he's finished, Loraine takes over, thanking Peter for his time. 

Peter and MJ walk out of the library, silent. "That wasn't that bad, was it?" MJ asks, because she really didn't know what book they'd be reading. "I didn't know you did that." Peter says. "What, reading to children?" MJ asks. Peter nods. "It's nothing. The kids parents are usually out working late, and the library has a sort of day-care thing...It's a lot for Loraine, so I help out. It's no biggie." MJ says. "That's amazing Em!" Peter says. MJ smiles, and squeezes his hand. "Thank you." she says, barely audible. But of course, Peter can hear it, because Peter can hear everything. 

It's getting late,but MJ isn't done. She knows Peter is itching to go patrolling, but she's not ready for him to go quite yet. "Take me swinging." she whispers. "But Em, you hated that last time." "I know." MJ says. Peter ducks into an alley, to get into his suit, and then says "You ready?" 

MJ is screaming. Peter hates it, he knows she's doing this for him. They land on a roof, and MJ stops screaming. "Still didn't enjoy that?" Peter teases. "It'll grow on me." MJ promises. She pulls his mask up, just enough that his lips are revealed. She places her lips onto his. They stay like this for a while, just kissing on the roof, without a care in the world. 

Peter arrives home, happier than he's been. "Your dinner is cold." May says, mostly teasing. "Sorry...MJ and I were on a date, so I was patrolling later than normal." Peter rambles. "I know." "You-You know?" Peter says. "I know everything. I like to call it the 'Aunt May Tingle'." May teases. Peter groans. May smiles, pushing his plate towards him. 

Peter begins to head to his room. "Not so fast." May stops him. Peter feels a bead of sweat on his forehead. "How was your date?" May asks. Peter breathes a sigh of relief. "Great. It was great. I took her swinging." Peter smiles. "I know." "You know?" Peter says, for the second time that hour. "There's a picture. You've made headlines." Peter pales. "Show me." he mumbles. 

The picture is of him and MJ on the roof, kissing. You can't tell who MJ is, the perspective of the picture is mainly just showing him. He groans. "Relax." May says, running her fingers through his hair. "I need to text MJ." Peter says. "Yes, you do. You need to be more careful Peter. If someone were to recognize her, it puts your identity at risk." May says. "I know...I know..." Peter moans, because he's really such an idiot. All this to cover a hickey. 

May lets Peter go and text MJ, and Peter thinks he's off the hook. But when May knocks on his door an hour later, he realizes he may not be. "Can I come in?" May asks. Peter lets her in. "I know about the hickey Peter." May says. Peter spits out the water he's been drinking. Or rather, he chokes on it. May laughs. "Peter honey, it's the Aunt May-" "Don't you dare say it." Peter threatens. "Tingle." May finishes. Peter rolls his eyes. "I can tell when you're hiding something. It's nothing to be ashamed of Peter, just, y'know, be sa-" May begins. "LALALA I'm not listening. I don't want to hear this." Peter yells, covering his ears with his hands like a small child. May leaves him alone, she's humiliated him enough, but she slips a pack of condoms under his door while he's asleep. 

The "Parker Luck" seemed to have turned the situation a whole lot worse than it needed to be. Instead of a hickey exposed for his aunt to see, he now had the problem of his identity potentially exposed for the whole world to see. But that's just another day as Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> umm yea I hope you guys enjoyed this please comment and give me some constructive criticism! This is definitely not my best work, but I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! also I had like 272362 different endings for this and I'm literally so indecisive, so I don't know if I like the one I picked lol. Also let me know if you'd be interested in a fic of what happens next, like with the news article or something.


End file.
